Flamvell
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Flamvell" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Flamvell" (フレムベル Furemuberu) is an archetype of FIRE monsters whose effects include burning away the opponent's LP and increasing each others' ATK. Many of their effects are triggered when they inflict Battle damage or destroy a monster as a result of battle. They are introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! with further support in Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!!. They are introduced to the TCG through the Booster Pack Ancient Prophecy, with "Flamvell Commando" as a TCG-exclusive, with further cards coming through the Booster Pack Hidden Arsenal. Aside from being FIRE monsters, the majority of them have 200 DEF, and have support based around that. It is possible that they are used by Bob in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, because he has "Flamvell Guard". The "Neo Flamvell" sub-archetype was released in Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula!!. These monsters are more focused on Graveyard control, especially by banishing the opponent's cards. Estilo De Jogo A Deck using the "Flamvell" archetype will essentially be using FIRE monsters, most of which have 200 or less DEF, and their trump card, "Rekindling", can get you up to 5 monsters at once. This could lead to various Synchro Summons, or if you have a "Flamvell Archer" handy you can tribute it, "Flamvell Baby", or "Flamvell Poun" in order to add 800 Attack to each one giving you a total of 3200 extra attack points. Tipos De Deck Accel Synchro Summon Flamvell This deck uses the "Flamvell" cards to quickly summon Red Nova Dragon and/or Shooting Star Dragon. Deck Monstros * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Poun * Kinka-byo * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Magical Merchant * Plaguespreader Zombie * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos Monstros Sincro * Formula Synchron * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon Magias * Rekindling * Hand Destruction * Gold Sarcophagus * Charge of the Light Brigade * One for One Armadilhas * Trap Stun Flamvell Vulcânico Volcanic Flamvell uses the "Flamvell" cards to Swarm the field with Synchro Monsters and "Blaze Accelerator" to get rid of your opponent's monsters. Deck Monstros * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Poun * Neo Flamvell Origin * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Shell * Royal Firestorm Guards * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos Magias * Blaze Accelerator * Pot of Dichotomy * Rekindling * Wild Fire * Tri-Blaze Accelerator Armadilhas Zombievell This Deck's strategy is to mix "Flamvells" with Zombie-Type monsters, since some of the most beneficial Zombie monsters in the game share 200 DEF, the same as a majority of "Flamvell" monsters. "Flamvell Poun" makes an excellent search card because of that, netting the player either an "Immortal Ruler", a "Spirit Reaper", or a "Plaguespreader Zombie". Deck Monstros * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Poun * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Goblin Zombie * Mezuki * Pain Painter * Plaguespreader Zombie * Spirit Reaper * Zombie Master Monstros Sincro * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Dark End Dragon * Doomkaiser Dragon * Formula Synchron * Revived King Ha Des Magias * Zombie World * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Foolish Burial * Rekindling Armadilhas * Flamvell Counter Flamvalelel-Latn This Deck adds Laval monsters to help mill cards and swarm the field. Deck Monstros * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Grunika * Flamvell Magician * Laval Volcano Handmaiden * Laval Forest Sprite * Laval Lakeside Lady * Laval Cannoneer * Laval Lancelord * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Card Trooper Monstros Sincro * Lavalval Chain * Red Nova Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Formula Synchron * Black Rose Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor Magias * Molten Conduction Field * Charge of the Light Brigade * Rekindling * Magical Stone Excavation (Gets back "Rekindling") * Gold Sarcophagus * Foolish Burial * Burial from a Different Dimension Armadilhas * Flamvell Counter Fraquezas Since "Rekindling" and "Flamvell Firedog" plays a large part in most "Flamvell" Decks, cards like "Vanity's Ruler", "Vanity's Emptiness", and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" kills this deck type. In addition to that, a Macro deck will destroy the strategy by making it impossible to use "Rekindling"'s effect to its maximum extent. "Prohibition" or "Armageddon Designator" (the latter in Mirror Matches) can also prevent the use of "Rekindling", making it much harder to win. "Necrovalley" and "Forbidden Graveyard" can also now stop "Rekindling" in the TCG since TCG/OCG rulings merged. "Blackwing - Jin the Rain Shadow" can destroy every "Flamvell" monster because they all have a measly 200 DEF compared to "Jin"'s 600 ATK. Many key "Flamvell"s (i.e. "Firedog" and "Magician") are also Level 4, making them prey for "4-Starred Ladybug of Doom". By a similar token, "Water Dragon", "Star Boy" and possibly "Umi" can severely handicap "Flamvell" offenses. Categoria:Arquétipos